Insecure
by MazzaRedd
Summary: After the train station incident, Scott and Jean spend some time together


Title: Insecure 

Rating: PG

Summary: Scott and Jean spend some time alone after the train station incident

Jean guided the 'blind' Scott Summers out of the garage. He was shaking all over as he feared he might have killed innocent people. Bobby had been sitting in the living room as he had been put in charge. He was starting to panic as his teachers and newfound friend had been gone for a while. He missed Rogue. When he heard voices coming from the hallways he ran out and saw the five. Not the six people he was expecting. 

"Where's Rogue, where is she?" He asked.

"Come and I shall tell as long as you don't tell anybody." Storm said leading the curious young boy away.

Logan shook his head and angrily walked to his room. "Logan wait." Xavier said and wheeled after him which left Scott and Jean in the hallway.

Jean put her arm round Scott's shoulder and helped him upstairs to their room. Once there, Jean tried to sit Scott down on the bed but he refused.

"Scott you need to rest." Jean said.

"I don't need rest I need my glasses."

Jean went to the bedside cabinet to collect a spare pair of glasses. She put them on him and he took her hands, "How could I've been so stupid."

"Scott it wasn't your fault." She said sitting on the bed still holding his hands.

"I could've shut my eyes sooner. I've destroyed half the train station of all places."

"Would you stop blaming yourself. Yes it was your eyes but it wasn't you that did it. It was Toad. You had no idea he was behind you."

"I should've." He said and sat down. "I don't know how you would want to be with me. I mean I could kill you with one glance."

"Scott please don't say that. I don't care who you are and what you are capable of. All I know is that I love you and you love me." She cupped his face. "I wouldn't want to be with anyone else." She then put an arm round him and pulled him closer. "Scott you know you would never let harm come to innocent people." She said softly, running her finger through his hair. "Now would you please just get some rest for at least half an hour. Go to sleep."

"Only if you stay with me."

"Don't worry I'll stay." He lay down on the bed and she unbuttoned his shirt. "I think you need to cool down." She took his shirt off then his shoes. His breathing started to slow down and his body started relaxing. She lay down beside him in hopes he would fall asleep.

"Jean, before all that happened at the station there was this kid there. He looked about five years old and he looked at me." Scott said. "It was the way he looked at me like I was some sort of hero he looked up to and he wasn't afraid of me."

"That's a good thing Scott." She replied.

"It was his mother, the horror in her face, like I was going to kill them there and then." He jumped up from the bed. "Jean you know I would never harm any child."

"I know you wouldn't, you love children." She pulled him back down and relaxed again against her chest. 

"I may have seriously hurt that child. An innocent little boy."

"Scott please listen to me. You didn't mean to hurt anyone. You wouldn't hurt anything. Well maybe a toad." She felt his smile from him which made her smile. "That's better." She said stroking her fingers up and down his back.

A few minutes of silence passed and Scott asked a question. "Jean, when do you want to have kids?"

Jean was taken by surprise. She couldn't speak. Since when did Scott think of things like that. She always did want children and with the way Scott handled the students he walked be an excellent father.

"Jean?"

"Sorry, I was just daydreaming about you, me and a baby." She said running her fingers through his softy brown hair.

"You want kids?"

"Of course I do Scott."

"Me too, but what happens if it has my power? A trip, a fall, a bump on the head and…"

"Shhh….don't think like that. We don't even know if an offspring of two mutants has the same mutation."

"Jean, it's a possibility. I don't know what would happen if we have a child and it had these eyes. I can't not talk about it."

"I know but you need some rest. We've not had a decent nights sleep for a while."

"Jean we can't sleep. Magneto has Rogue. We need to go after him." Scott said sitting up and picked up his shirt.

"Scott please you need rest, you're too edgy." She put both hands on his shoulders. "The Professor said he would contact us if anything comes up."

Scott sighed and let Jean pull him back down. She held him close till he fell asleep. She knew how insecure he was about the new guy Logan being here. She felt his jealousy boiling inside him. She knew him and Logan had some sort of confrontation last night after she left Logan's room. Scott never said anything to her but did admit he hate him.

Jean felt her own eyes becoming heavy and kissed Scott's head before taking the opportunity to get some sleep. *Jean I need you down at the med lab. Something's come up. * Xavier spoke in her mind. So much for that peaceful sleep. 

*I'll be there in five Professor.*

She sighed and gently lifted Scott's head from her chest and slid off the bed. She put a thin blanket over him, protecting him from the cold. She decided to leave him sleeping as he deserved it. She planted a light kiss on his lips and turned towards the door.

"Jean?" Scott said rising from the bed. "Where you going?"

"The Professor needs me. Just you go back to sleep."

"No I can't." He stood up and put his shirt on and his shoes. Jean just smiled and shook her head. "What?"

"Just you."

"Oh that shows a positive point towards me." He walked over and took her hand. "Were you serious about having a baby?" He asked walking down the hall.

"I was, were you?"

"Of course I was. I would love a child of our own." She smiled and kissed him then continued towards the lab hoping they had good news.

They were wrong.


End file.
